


i dont want a safe love (i want an epic love)

by josapphic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Handon break up, Happy Ending, Hosie Endgame, Slow Burn, Smut, hayley mention, hizzie as chaotic bffs, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josapphic/pseuds/josapphic
Summary: the au where Hope decided to write a letter to her mom, in which she tells her about her love life. Lizzie ends up finding and reading the letter, she then decides she'll help Hope be with her sister, Hope just doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	1. the letter

**Author's Note:**

> set after 3x04, but instead of landon dying, hope broke up with him right after they came out of malivore.

Dear mom,

You once told me you wanted me to have at least one epic love, and for a few years thats what i thought i was experiencing.  
You didn't get the chance to meet him, but dad did, he's name is Landon.  
At first everything was great, Landon was being really sweet and caring, just for a moment I thought that's what i deserved. But after a while we started to argue almost everyday, and he kept walking away from me just to come back, he never really changed, he just kept leaving and apologizing over and over again. And every time I forgave him, because I was in love with him, well at least that's what I thought.

But every time he hurt me, there was this voice in my head who kept saying "is this what an epic love is supposed to feel like?"

That question answered itself the day he walked away from me after i told him i was scared of him dying, thats when i finally stopped to think about me and him.  
Thats when I realized that I loved him, but i wasn't in love with him.  
I kept telling myself that i was because being with him felt safe you know, he was this immortal Phoenix so i didn't have to worry about him leaving me.  
But thats not what i truly want mom, I want to have adventures just like you told me!  
I don't want a safe love, I want an epic love.

I knew i had to break up with him, it wasn't easy but it felt right after i did.

And I was so caught up in all of this Landon stuff that once I finally broke it off I could see all that I missed.

You remember the Salzman twins right mom?  
I'd say we are friends of sorts, Josie (she's the tall brunette one) and I, well we both used to have crushes on each other.  
I know this may come as a surprise to you but I used to have this crush on her when I was 14 or whatever.  
And then there was this whole thing with her and Landon, and then me and Landon that after all we just kind of drifted apart.

She didn't tell me she was moving schools, I had to find that out through Lizzie (the blonde twin) .  
I'm not blaming her though, it's totally my fault, I should've been there for her.  
Once i was finally done with Landon it felt like a weight lifted of my chest and well, what could have also happened was that my feelings for her might've came back.

I don't really think they ever went away but i do think I was scared. Scared because she's this amazing girl and im the evil mikaelson child.  
There was also the whole merge thing, thats what completely repressed my feeling for her.  
I think I was scared that falling for her meant I was going to be left alone again, i think thats also why I chose Landon every time, because he wouldn't leave.

So to sum it all up for you, there was this boy but I dumped him, and now there might be this girl.

All of this would be so much easier if you were here mom, i just know you'd have the best advice for this situation.

I will make you proud mom, I promise you I won't give up until I have my epic love.

I love and miss you every day.

With love,

Hope.


	2. so incredibly wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizzie confronts hope and once shes left alone in the tribrids room, she finds something shes not supposed to see.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson"

thats the first thing hope hears that morning, her eyes shot open only for them to roll back when she realizes its Lizzie who's saying that while she enters her room.

"Why the hell did i just see muppet boy bawling his eyes out to my dad?"

the only thing Hope could do was lay back again and put the covers up her face, it was too early for this.

"I wanted to convince my dad to give me a phone so i could talk to Josie now that she's studying at that muggle school but apparently i cant do that when your little lap dog is whining to my father" Lizzie finishes the sentence while she sits on the side of the bed, taking the covers from hopes face and looking at her.

The mention of Josies name made Hopes heart sink a bit, she hasn't talked to her since she entered her fairytale mind. 

"Good morning to you too Lizzie, wait, how did you even get in? The door was spelled shut." Hope now looks at Lizzie with an confused look.

"No it wasn't "

"Yes it was"

"No it wasn't "

"Yes it was Lizzie"

"Well yeah it was but it doesn't matter now, just tell me what you did so i can take that hobbit out of my dad office "

Hope grunts, and gets up her bed, when Lizzie starts following her around with her eyes she realizes the blonde wasn't going to leave until she told her, so she did.

"If you must know, Landon and i aren't together anymore okay?"

A gasp Hope swears could be heard from the mystic grill comes out of Lizzies mouth.

"What do you mean? Did he do something stupid? I mean it was about time you realized you're way out of his league but if i find out he did something again i swear ill fry him till he turns into a nugget"

A gente smile crossed Hopes face while listening to her, she didn't realize Lizzie cared that much, maybe letting her in wasn't so bad after all. By the time Hope came back to her senses Lizzie was staring at her waiting for an answer 

" Um no. actually i was the one to break things off, it just didn't feel right anymore."

The expression on Lizzies face was a mix of confusion, shock and suspicion, you could tell she had thousands of questions to ask the shorter girl.   
Hope on the other hand, seemed incredibly done with the subject, she knew everyone would be shocked and she definitely did not want to explain to all of them individually, so maybe after she explained it to Lizzie, the siphon would spread the word.

"Lizzie" Hope opened her dresser "before you start asking questions, just let me take a shower and i'll fill you in on what happened alright?"

Her hand picked up her towel as her eyes scanned through her wardrobe, when she finally selected an outfit she liked she turned around and faced the Saltzman twin.

"You better! Use your tribrid speed in that shower or i'll have to sit there and ask questions while you're washing your hair." Lizzie would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy teasing the shorter girl.

"stalker much? i wont take long just pass me my shoes and i'll be back as soon as possible "

When she finished her sentence she pointed at her small combat boots sitting in front of her nightstand. Lizzies head followed her finger and she picked up the boots, gave them to the shorter girl and sat back in the bed.

"You're going to stay here?" Hope frowned and walked to the door.

"Yup, i have to make sure you wont go all 'lone wolf' and avoid me while you hide in your room"

Lizzie had a cute but ironic smirk on her face, Hope on the other hand looked rather annoyed.  
She didn't like the ideia of people being in her room, the only ones who had actually stayed there for long had been Landon and Josie, when she decorated the room for her. 

God, why did everything remind Hope of her? She knew she couldn't keep avoiding, she had to talk to the brunette, she had been inside of her mind for christs sake.

She sighed and turned the knock, closing the door as she left the room.

Lizzie hadn't thought that through, is she supposed to die of boredom while she waits?  
The blonde girl got up and started slowly walking around the dorm.  
"This room really captured Hopes essence, Jo did a good job i guess..." she thought to herself, its not extravagant but its not super plain either. 

There are a feel canvases scattered around the room, some pictures and a lot of art supplies. There were also some papers on her desk, with a pen and ink.   
As she approached the desk she finally came to her realization, had Hope Mikaelson written a letter? 

"Was that how she broke up with Landon? I mean a breakup in person must hurt but the way he was crying, theres no way it doesn't have anything to do with a breakup letter!" she thought to herself. 

The blonde quickly looked around the room looking for something, anything really, maybe she wrote a draft version?

She smiled proudly to herself when her eyes laid on a half folded piece of paper, laying in the nightstand.  
She sat down on the bed again, grabbed the paper and started reading.

When she read the first two words a puzzled look fell on her face, was this not what she thought it was?   
She let her eyes fall quickly through the letter, hoping to find anything about her dumping Landon.  
She stopped when she read something that sparked her curiosity, both her and Josies names. 

Lizzie knew that reading that letter would be wrong, so incredibly wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. Her curiosity got the best of her and she rapidly started to read the letter, scared that she would be caught.

_________

She let the warm water fall on her head, closing her eyes and letting her body relax at the sensation. her mind though, was far from relaxed, a million thoughts crossed her mind and all of them revolved around a certain brunette girl. 

She knew she had to talk to Josie, but how?  
"should i just go up to her school and talk to her? no that sounds creepy."   
Hope grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured all over her hair, while still thinking about what to do.  
"so should i just send her letter? you haven't talk to her in more than month and you're going to send her a letter? sure, that doesn't sound stupid at all."

hope grunted and stepped out of the shower.

she knew she wasn't getting anywhere now, her mind didn't really function well when it came to Josie.   
while she dried her hair she couldn't help but think, would things have been different if hope had only talked to her after the whole dark josie incident?

The tribrid felt ashamed, mad even, her friend had just defeated a dark evil version of herself, she had killed someone and all Hope thought about was her, now ex, boyfriend .

I guess the term 'blinded by love' really does exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, first time actually writing! any tips, comments or ideas are so valid, please lmk :)


	3. its never just josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important note! im not sure how this is working on the show but in this au josie is staying somewhere else while she goes to mystic falls high!

The look on Lizzies face is what suprises Hope the most when she gets back to her dorm. the taller girl didn't look annoyed or impatient, she had a smug face and her signature smirk that just screams 'im plotting something'  
Hope just didn't know what.

They walk side-by-side heading to the cafeteria and hope finally tells her everything, well almost everything.  
She kept the whole 'i think i might have feelings for your twin sister' part a secret.  
The tribrid told her how her love for landon  
wasn't romantic anymore, she cared for him but not in that way, it didn't feel epic.

That seemed to satisfy the blonde, who  
looked as if she had received great news.

The weirdest thing though, was that Lizzie Saltzman hadn't made any snarky remarks or anything of that sort during the whole thing, she just asked Hope variations of the sentence 'is there someone else?'  
She was eager for Hope to move on, even complimenting her to prove that she could have literally anyone she wanted.

For a moment Hope suspected the blonde knew about her current crush, but she quickly discarded the ideia.  
Unless lizzie thought getting with your crushes ex boyfriend after they broke up and them proceeding to ignore her for more than a month meant she liked her, there was no way she could've possibly known 

So Hope decides not to think anything of it.

\---

During the week the Saltzman twin and the tribrid seem to grow incredibly close (as close as two can grow in a week).  
they hangout every day, except on  
Wednesday, when Hope takes Lizzies and MGs one month anniversary as an opportunity to spend the whole day in her room, painting.

Just like her father, Hope uses painting as an escape, more like a way to let her mind rest and organize her thoughts. 

But since Hope doesn't know what she's feeling, and she's been feeling like that a lot recently, this strange feeling that consumed her yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it, she just stares at the empty canvas in front of her.

Minutes pass and she slowly starts caressing the brush throughout the canvas. She didn't really know what she was going for, she just kept going, her mind almost as if it were on automatic.  
After a while you can finally start to see things form. 

First what it looked like lips, starting to be filled with reddish paint.

After a few minutes a cheek,

then a jawline,

then a neck.

Her mind seems to wander all over the place, she wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing, she didn't have to, almost like she had that image memorized.

Before the painting could finally reveal what Hopes heart craved, she snapped.  
Her eyes fell immediately on the face she had just painted, or almost painted.

There was no question, she knew who that was, she just refused to believe she had painted Josie.

A part of Hopes mind can't help but imagine Josie's reaction if she actually finished that and maybe gifted to the brunette .The thought warms her heart her and Hope can almost see the brunette smiling, holding the canvas.

She shakes her head, waving the thought away.  
She then takes the canvas out of the support stick and puts its on the back of her closet, letting her clothes cover the piece completely.

It had been so long since she last saw her face, yet she still had managed to paint every feature perfectly.

\----

The rest of the week passed by as slowly as possible.  
Hope hated how plain her routine had turned out to be. she woke up, went to class, had lunch, more classes or studying then she went to her room or maybe she hung out with Lizzie sometimes MG.  
The rest of the super squad wouldn't normally hangout together but Jed an Kaleb would eventually bump into her in the hallways and they'd make small talk and then party their ways.

At least it was Friday.  
A smile creeped on Hopes face once she remembered what the blonde had said to her a few days ago, while complaining about missing her twin.

"I want her to be happy but i want her here at the same time you know? "  
She could almost hear Liz's voice muffled in the back for mind.  
"...at least she promised to visit every weekend and..."  
hopes face immediately lightened up while the sentence played in her head, over and over again.

It was now Friday, which meant she was finally going to be able to see Josie. 

A sudden feeling of anxiety washed over her, she was nervous.  
They hadn't talked to each other in a while, what if Josie still hated her?  
She mediately started pacing around her room, Hope hadn't planned a speech, she had not ideia how was she going to say anything to Josie, specially now that she acknowledged her feelings for her.  
The one thing she knew was that Hope wasn't going to spill her heart out to the girl, at least not right now.

Hope wasnt one to put tons of effort into her looks, she didn't have to. To be really honest ,it wasn't that she was lazy, she just didn't care, and somehow she still kept catching peoples attention.  
Genetics, am i right?

But today she did. 

After her realization, she listened to that anxious little voice in her head and decided to put on a effort to look nice.  
She changed out of her uniform into something clean and nice, she also found an old mascara that her aunt Rebekah gave it to her when she first moved to the school.

The moment she stopped to look at the mirror she felt ridiculous, why was she so nervous? It was Josie, the girl who knew her since she was a kid, she has seen Hope sweating in her training outfits and even covered with blood.

It was just Josie.

The thing is it's never just Josie.

She looked at the time and saw that it was 6 PM, surely the siphoner must've been there by now.  
She gave herself one last look in the mirror and left her room.

The walk towards the twins room wasn't far but in that moment it seemed as if their room was in another continent.

When hope got there she stops in front of the door, she takes a deep breath and knocks.

"COME IN"

Of courese Lizzie didn't even bother to come open the door.

Once she finally opened the door and stepped into the room she knew something was missing.

The scene she was met with was simply one twin laying down on her bed.

Hope just stayed there, not moving a muscle. She stared at Lizzie, the room, again at Lizzie and then the room,

just Lizzie and the empty room.

"Are you looking for something or did you just come here to stare holes through my skull?"

When Hope didn't answer, Lizzie got a bit worried, she got up and started walking towards the shorter girl.  
The movement made Hope snap, she recomposes herself and before the other girl could reach her she opens her mouth.

"Where's Josie?"

"Not even a hello? Rude but okay."

Lizzie noticed how Hopes face didn't react to the comment, she was more serious about this crush than lizzie thought.

"Well she said she had a lot of schoolwork to do so she didn't really feel like coming.  
I don't really understand, shes a witch, she doesn't need to do homework. Maybe thats why she does so well in school, I think she got that from my dad..."

Lizzie started talking about her family genetics apparently, but Hope couldn't focus. 

"Uh I'm not really feeling well right now so I'm just gonna go ahead and head back to my room"

Lizzie stopped in her tracks.

"Well okay, just don't look so sad, im not a great comforter, I didn't know you missed her that much?" 

The sentence was said with a hint of irony, as if the blonde knew something the red haired just didn't.

"Just let me know next time you're coming to my room unannounced to stare at me Mikaelson"

Hope turned back and reached for the door, closing it as she walks away.

She once again walked through the same corridors, but now hoping that no one would notice the disappointment spread all over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and tips are appreciated <3


	4. i could never hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first hosie interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, im super proud of this chapter and i hope you all like it! its the first interaction hosie has here in this fic :,)

Hope Mikaelson hated waiting.  
She hated the feeling of not being in control, and something she couldnt control, was time.

The Whole No-Josie-Weekend really took a tool on her, how was it that she was falling for someone who wasn't even there? 

Suddenly, she felt that familiar itching again, a restless feeling flowing through her body.

this same feeling always appears whenever shes feeling stressed or overwhelmed and well ,right now she was feeling both.

that would be the second time she wolfed out this week.  
the second because the first time lasted the whole weekend until Monday, when Doctor Saltzman forced her to shift back and attend to class.

She knew that it was harder to go wolf out on weekdays, but her body was screaming, she needed to shift before she lost control and did it inside the school.

Hope quickly walked through the hallways, heading towards the twins room.

She was in such a hurry that she forgot to knock, and as she opened the door, the tribrid was met with a disturbing image of MG and Lizzie.

"Lizzie can yo-" She stopped in her tracks and quickly turned around to face the door, she could hear the couple frantically getting away from each other .

"oh god" she muttered under her breath

"WHAT THE HELL MIKAELSON?" Lizzie screamed but it came out more as more a whisper.  
The taller girl started walking towards her and pushed the tribrid out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"what are you doing?!" 

"aren't you supposed to be in class Lizzie?"

" aren't YOU supposed to be in class hope?"

they stared blankly at each other.  
she had a point.

" doesn't matter" Hope looked around the corridors, making sure that no one was there "can you cover for me? like if your dad asks if I went to class, you say yes?"

"why? where are you going?" The blonde looked incredibly curious while she still tried to take some knots out of her hair.

"my wolf's acting out, I need to get away from school"

"again? didn't you just say spend a whole weekend as a wolf?"

Hope sighed.

"or are using that as an excuse? because that's like, super smart"  
She suddenly stopped talking, you could see a smirk growing on her face  
"are you meeting someone Mikaelson?"

"what?! no Lizzie, look just cover for me please?" The blonde didnt look convinced in the slightest.  
"I'd hate to let your dad know about your extracurricular activities with MG."

A dramatic gasp escaped Lizzies mouth.

"how dare you black mail me? "

now it was the redheads turn to smirk.

"okay fine, whatever, go howl at the moon or something "

"its 1 pm- " lizzie rolled her eyes at her. "okay, thank you liz"

Hope quickly walked to the schools entrance and the moment she stepped outside she could feel her body itching again, the need to go stronger than ever.

\--------

If it were up to Hope, she would spend days as a Wolf, it was exhilarating, but she knew she had to shift back soon.

After putting her clothes on again, she didn't know what time it was, but it looked as if it were something between 4 and 5pm.

Only when she started to gather her stuff she realized that she didn't know where she was, even when looking around, she didn't recognize the woods.

She walked around and started to hear voices, multiple voices.

She walked a little bit further and was met with the grounds outside of the Mystic Falls High School.

She wasn't really far from the school, any students could see her, it wouldn't be a problem though, she didn't look supernatural.

And it wasn't like anyone was even paying attention.

She questioned herself as to why the students were still at school at that time, but then she remembered something Lizzie said about them having extracurricular activities until basically night.

She looked around, observing with care everyone's moves, until her gaze fixed on a figure.

A beautiful tall figure Hope knew way too well.

Josie was walking out of the school, laughing at something some other girl next to her said.  
A sting of jealousy hit Hope, who even was that?  
The brunette was walking in her direction, not paying any attention, her gaze still focused on the girl next to her.

They seemed close and the tribrid felt her stomach twist.

But then, Hope suddenly froze, her breathing stopping abruptly.

Josie was staring at her.

Everything inside of her screamed for her to run, to shift and never come back to civilization, to leave that place and hide in her room until she passed away.

But against all of that, Hope did something stupid, something reckless and so, so stupid.

She stared back.

Her heart dancing inside her chest as the Burnette started walking towards her.

"Hope?"

Josie saying her name out loud sounded like music, scratch that, music was nothing compared to that.

After a few moments, Hope remembers she had to say something.

"Jo, hi"

The Salzman twin smiled at her and the tribrid couldn't help but smile back

They just stayed there, staring at each other, smiling.

The sudden sound of a branch breaking forced the girls to break eye contact.

That's when Hope fixes her gaze to the other girl standing next to Josie.

"uh right, well Hope this is finch"  
Then tribrid muttered a "hi" and nodded at the other girl "and Finch this is hope."

Both of them looked at each other.

"Oh so you're from her old school right? Are You guys friends?" 

It was Josie's turn to speak.

"Yeah, friends"

The word 'friends' coming out of Josies mouth hits Hope like a punch to the face.  
I mean really, what did she even expect?  
She liked Josie, thats for sure, but they weren't in a relationship, and after all that happened being called a friend is even more than she deserved.

Feeling the tension, Finch coughed quietly.

"Well im gonna go now, see you tomorrow Jo" 

The brunette smiled at the other girl and Hope could see Josies cheek go red when Finch winked at her.

"Hope, what are you doing here?" She turned back at her "did something happen at the school?" 

Hope didn't answer, she just stared at the younger girl.

She looked so beautiful.

Her hair longer, falling off her shoulders.

She wore a platted green skirt that stopped just before her knees, and a tight white shirt, that left a little of her stomach showing.

And to finish it all, some back high docs 

Hopes mind couldn't help but think of how well those clothes showed her curves.

Josie seemed to notice Hope staring, because she turned her head around and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Just like on her own face, Hope swore she saw a blush on Josies Face.

"uh no, everything is fine i just-" Hope definitely didn't know where she was going with that. "my wolf brought me here." 

"your wolf? "

"i was feeling restless so i shifted and when i shifted back i was in the woods near here."

"oh, well, are you heading back now?" The brunette asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"i guess so, why?"

"can we go together?" 

Once again, Hope just kept staring at the brunette.

"i uh- i was actually on my way there, the people here are going to throw a party on friday and Finch said i could invite you guys from the school."

"oh thats cool" Hope said that and only after a while she remembered what the brunette had asked before.  
"So do you want to go?"

"yeah"

\----

The walk was quiet at first, neither of the girls quite knowing what to say.  
It wasn't weird though, they weren't uncomfortable, it felt familiar.

That's when Josie spoke up.

"So, how are you and landon doing?"

Out of all the topics Jo could've picked, she choose the worst one.  
the girl cursed herself under her breath, almost immediately after the sentence left her mouth.

"Actually, there is no 'me and Landon' anymore" 

Hope didn't have to look at Josie to know she was surprised.

" i broke up with him a few weeks ago "

Although surprised , the taller girl looked worried , pity eyes scanning through Hopes face.

"It wasn't because of me right?"

hope was caught off guard , had the brunette known about her crush all along? how did this happen? why would she ask that? 

a million questions went through her mind, all of which died out when Jo spoke again.

"Landon and i only ever dated for a while, it barely meant anything, i'd hate for me to come between you two"

That was a lie and Josie knew it.

For days, all she wanted was for Hope and Landon to split up.

The only thing that didn't make sense was why it hurted more to see Hope with Landon than Landon with Hope.

"of course not jo" Hope smiled reassuringly at the other girl " i broke up with him because he wasn't who i wanted anymore."

A comfortable silence fell and the two girls continued to walk side-by-side.

Hope had waited for this moment for too long to just let the conversation die like that.

"So um how are things at mystic falls high? Feeling like a timberwolf yet?" 

"Oh its great! not having to worry about magic and monsters was exactly what i needed, and everyone here has been surprisingly nice to me."  
The red-haired payed such attention to Josie, capturing all the emotions she showed while explaining. 

Watching the Siphoner talk about something with this passionate look on her face made Hopes heart flutter, she could hear her forever.

"i was scared because i thought they'd think im this weird private school girl, but once Finch started to introduce me to people i guess they changed their mind."

The brunette kept smiling even after she was done talking, but Hopes mind was elsewhere, trying to fight the jealousy.

"so Finch, is she like-" The shorter girl wanted to know what that girl meant to the younger girl, but a part of her was scared to hear the answer. "your girlfriend?"

The laugh that came from Josie was enough to make The Mikaelson relax again.

"Wouldn't have picked you for the gossiping type Hope" 

The tribrid felt her cheeks redden, a smile forming on her lips.

"But no, she's not my girlfriend."

and that was enough to make Hopes smile grow wider.

\----

By the time they got to the school it was already dark, the sky was full of stars and the moonlight illuminated the two girls.

They walked towards the entrance, there were a few students outside and a few inside too.

Both girls stopped shortly just before entering.

"You still know your way around here right?" 

"oh shut up" 

A playful smile placed on Josie's face as she giggled, which caused Hope to smile as well.  
It was clear that they missed this.

"Thank you for walking me here" 

The Brunette said smiling for a bit too long, so she bit her lip to stop.

"goodnight then Hope"

"goodnight Jo-" 

Hope couldn't miss her chance, before she could even process words started to fly out of her mouth. 

"Actuality , i was wondering if we could talk?"

The brunette looked confuse but went along with it .

"Uh sure?"

"The doc is usually empty this time, could we go there?"

Hope waited for an answer, her heart beating fast.  
She didn't even know what she was going to say but the adrenaline pumping through her veins didn't leave time for her to think.

"Let's go then"

The girls got there and sat down, both facing the water in front of them.

After a few moments of silence, Hope finally gathered enough courage and just started talking.

"Look Jo, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for how everything went down.  
I was such a shitty friend to you  
and i dont mean just the whole you and Landon thing but in general, I mean I should've been there for you after the whole black magic thing.  
I hate myself for it and I'm really sorry, I understand if you hate me to-"

Hope immediately stopped talking when she felt a hand on her cheek, Josies hand.

It was only then that she realized her breathing was rapid and she was rambling.

"okay."

"okay?"

Hope was beyond confused and her face showed it, she kept looking at Josie with a puzzled look and the brunette just smiling softly at her.

"Yeah Hope, you were doing things you thought were right and also for love,I can't blame you for that. I mean yes, I wish you would've been there after you entered my mind or maybe not have gotten with Landon immediately after we broke up but that's all in the past now, and just like someone i know said to me before, that doesn't mean we can't try again"

Hope felt a weight lifted up her chest, she could feel how sincere Josie was being. God Josie was such a good person, no wonder she was falling for her.

"c-can i hug you?" Hope felt her eyes starting to water and she didn't want the other girl to see that.

Once again, Josie pulls her into a tight hug , resting her face on the girls shoulder, as they did many times before.

The brunettes heart betrayed her and skipped a beat when she felt the tribrids cold fingertips brush on her back.

Somehow, her heart always seems to have a special place for Hope, but Josie wanted to keep that hidden as far away as possible.

Immediately after they parted, Hope missed the contact, the warm skin and the sweet shampoo scent that the other girl exhaled.

They started at each other before Josie got up.

As she patted her skirt to clean it off, she said

"I think I'm gonna head inside now, I still need to talk to Lizzie and everyone about the party and convince my dad to give me a ride back"

"Ok Jo, just one more thing..." Hope got up and stood in front of the brunette.

"friends?"

"friends."

Hope smiled brightly as she watched the brunette walk away.

Just before she followed along the path and made a turn, disappearing from Hopes view, she stopped and turned around. 

"oh and Hope?"

Hope looked Josie in the eyes.

"i could never hate you."

She smiled and walked away without looking back.

Hope waited for the foot step sounds to disappear.

She fell on her back and covered her face with her hands, under her breath she muttered .

"I am so fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Tips, critics and just Comments in general are super appreciated!!!  
> Sorry for any mistakes <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing here so please do leave critics, ideas and comments:)  
> also, warning, english isn't my first language so i do apologize for any mistakes i might make.


End file.
